


Healing Touches

by CommanderSideswipe



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentor and Protégé, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderSideswipe/pseuds/CommanderSideswipe
Summary: After Prowl is wounded in battle, Ratchet ends up having to call in old friends to help.  Prowl and Jazz must learn to coexist with the new medics while Prowl is healing, and Jazz learns the value of family for some mecha is more than just spark-and-energon connections.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Rush of Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by fics written by Seasound (Shinska)

Jazz clenched a fist, raising it into Pharma's face. His olfactory sensor wrinkled slightly and his denta gnashed together. Flaming blue optics blazed behind his visor. "What the frag is **wrong** with you, mech?! I said I want to see Prowl and I want to see him **now**!"

Pharma stepped back, lifting his hands with a nervous laugh. "First Aid is checking his vitals and drawing some energon. As soon as First Aid is out I'll let you in. Please, I know you're worried, really, I do. But I can't rush him or he could accidentally hurt Prowl. And I'm pretty sure that Prowl's sore enough from surgery to remove shrapnel."

"Well see that ya do, doc!" Jazz snapped. He crossed his arms, glaring to the side. "Ratchet would have already had everything done."

"Yeah, well that's _Ratchet_. I'm not my mentor. I was the one who had to do the surgery so you're going to have to deal with it." Pharma said crossly. "Not my fault Ratchet had to detach Sideswipe and Sunstreaker from one another. Honestly, how in the frag do they even manage to get welded together like that?"

Jazz gave pause before busting out laughing. He buried his face in his palm, shaking his helm. Pharma crossed his arms and tilted his helm in confusion. Pharma's reaction only made Jazz laugh harder, much more hysterically.

"Mech, the real question is 'how didn't they end up welded together'. Knowin' them, they got ol' Ironhide all hacked off and he welded 'em together." Jazz scoffed.

Pharma laughed incredulously. "You say that like it's a _regular occurance_."

"At least once a week, mech."

"What next, are you going to tell me that Ratchet's tools get magnetized to the ceiling?" 

"Once a day, m'mech."

It was Pharma's turn to facepalm. He seemed to scream into the palm of his servo, cringing. No wonder Ratchet seemed to need more help and had sent for him, First Aid, and Ambulon. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his olfactory sensor, leveling his gaze to Jazz. Just then, he got a ping on his comm. unit and sighed with relief.

"First Aid said he's done. You may go visit Prowl." He motioned toward the door to the recovery room where Prowl was resting.

\----- ----- -----

At first, Prowl was stilled and quiet and might have almost been mistaken for sleeping if not for his optics seeming to scrunch tightly at the brightness of the light that First Aid had left on. Jazz would carefully switch the light off, approaching Prowl slowly He didn't want to startle him while he was still recovering.

"How ya holdin' up, mech?" He asked Prowl gently.

Prowl turned his face to Jazz, a tired squint of his optics fixing on his Conjunx and his face forming a tiny, tired smile. "Sore as frag and very tired. But happy to see you."

Jazz took Prowl's servo softly, rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of Prowl's servo. "I'm glad you're happy to see me. I'm happy t'see you too." He then spoke gently. "I'd expect ya to hurt though. Ya just had surgery t'get a frag-load of shrapnel outta your hide."

Prowl tried to laugh, but winced in pain. "Mmmf...right." He vented softly while Jazz stroked him gently to settle him down and distract him from the pain. The magnetic pulses from Jazz's servos were wonderful and comforting. He seemed to slowly settle and gave a drowsy smile. "Ask if you can stay?" He begged.

"I'll sure as frag ask." Jazz smiled. "And if Pharma says no, I'll raise trouble with him and m'carrier too. And he knows if I raise trouble he's gonna have carrier's pede up his jet turbine and aft."

Pharma peeked into the room with a stern look. "Visiting hours will be up soon. However, if you're going to stay with Prowl because you're his Conjunx Endura, please let me know."

"Ya damn right I'm stayin' with Prowler." Jazz blurted immediately.

Pharma gave a small, sad smile, his optics dimming. "I thought as much. Ratchet let me know you two are a Conjunx pair." He then vented. "If you all need anything, let one of us know, yes?"

"Thank ya. We'll let ya know if we need anythin'. Might need some pain blockers if'n my mag-hands don't help him with the pain." Jazz nodded, a relieved smile on his face.

"Rest well. I know Ratchet will be checking in a few hours. Your carrier is a diligent mech. That's why I'm glad I've learned so much from him. See you tomorrow." He closed the door behind him, leaving Jazz and Prowl alone together.

Alone, where Prowl closed his optics tiredly. He leaned his helm against Jazz's arm quietly. Jazz hummed softly, stroking Prowl's helm to comfort him. Once Prowl slipped into recharge, Jazz would let himself slip into recharge as well.


	2. Not So Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Prowl is resting, Jazz takes the time to get some fuel, and get to know a new face.

Jazz woke in the early hours of the morning, glancing over to Prowl. Soft vents could be heard, a relaxed noise humming from Prowl's systems. Jazz gave a tiny, warm smile and squeezed Prowl's servo quietly. He would then stand and stretched slowly. He knew he should go to get some energon and refuel.

When he stepped out of Prowl's room in the med-bay, Jazz would be met with a collision into Ratchet. "Oof!" He grunted, flinching.

Ratchet tilted his helm. "Jazz? Been keeping an optic on Prowl, have you? Or stayed by his side while recharging?"

Jazz smirked. "You know me. I worry about Prowler sometimes."

"I know, believe me, I know." Ratchet rolled his optics, mirroring Jazz's smirk and cackling. "You go get something to fuel. I need to check his vitals."

"Alright you ol' exhaust backfire." Jazz laughed.

Ratchet stuck his glossa out at his son with a playful smirk and slipped into Prowl's room.

\----- ----- -----

Jazz had gotten to the mess hall in time to see a group of bots clamoring about a figure near the energon dispensor. Some mecha were laughing behind their servos. Others whispered into nearby audials. Jazz furrowed his optics behind his visor and heaved a vent.

"What in the name of Primus has gotten into you all?" He asked, arms crossed in front of himself.

Cliffjumper smirked, glancing up to Jazz "I hear that mech over there's a Decepticon double agent."

"No way." Gears scoffed. "I hear he's a rejected Aerialbot."

Jazz clenched his fists and his denta at once. His lower lip seemed to curl in disgust of their behavior. "He's a medic. Ratchet sent for him to help bolster our medical crew. Treat Pharma with a little more respect, why don't you?"

Pharma lifted his helm, turning toward the sounds of the commotion. Hearing Jazz defend him, his wings flitted slightly, his optics wide. He hadn't heard someone defend him for quite some time, the last time being when he studied under Ratchet at Deltaran. He walked toward Jazz to stick by him. He seemed to look down into his energon once he was by Jazz's side, occasionally sipping on it.

"Thank you." Pharma's voice was almost whisper-like, barely audible. 

Jazz gave a glance to Pharma. "You okay, Pharma?" He gave a gentle grip to Pharma's right servo, squeezing it in a supportive manner.

Pharma turned his face toward Jazz in surprise, his optics wide. "I...I wasn't at first. But...thank you so much for standing up for me. Last time someone did that was at Deltaran Medical School."

"Well, you know what? I'd defend you again too. Just like I did Prowler." Jazz gave a gentle look. He squeezed Pharma's servo softly.

"Prowl? Really?" Pharma's optics widened in surprise and he lowered his cube from his lips.

Jazz nodded eagerly. "It was actually how he and I met. Cliffjumper, Gears, and Huffer were getting on him about various stereotypes about Praxians being monsters and the like. I stepped in, snapping at them and asking them if they were going to do that to Prowl, they ought to examine whether or not they're actually Decepticons masquerading as Autobots. It really shut them up and surprised Prowl. I then took Prowl to the rec room away from them and just talked to him, one on one, decided to get to know him."

Pharma's expression softened. "You really are Ratchet's kid after all. Ratchet was the same." He then closed his optics and vented softly. "I wish I had a family like yours. Not just you and your carrier. You and your conjunx and his twin too."

"Stick with me and Ratchet and you will." Jazz gave a soft smile. "So, wanna go to the rec room? Or to the med-bay?"

Pharma gave a small smile. "May we go to the med-bay?"

\--- --- ---

In the med-bay, Pharma seemed to sit on a stool while he sipped on his energon, looking much calmer and more relaxed to be away from the crowds. Jazz sipped on his own energon with a small smile. He was glad to see Pharma much more calm and relaxed. However, he wasnt going to leave Pharma until he was sure he was going to be okay alone.

"You feeling alright for me to go check on Prowl?" Jazz asked, reaching to squeeze Pharma's servo.

Pharma swallowed and drew a shaky vent. "I'll be good. I'll be okay. Ratchet's right here." He had a bright look.

Jazz gave a relieved look. He would carefully get up to go to Prowl's room in the med-bay. Prowl gave a groggy look and yawned. He woke up with a soft noise and rumbled his vocals softly. Jazz gave a soft look and squeezed Prowl's servo sweetly. 

"How are you holding up, Prowl?" He asked, quiet enough to not be overly loud, but loud enough for Prowl to hear.

Prowl gave a yawn and then a tired smile. "A little better. It...it helped to get some recharge." He then licked his lips. "I wonder if they'd be willing to give me a cube to try to drink, even if I need to use a straw?"

"I can ask." Jazz gave a soft look. "Ratchet and Pharma are nearby enough." 

Prowl laughed slightly and winced. "Um...oh...yeah, can you ask them?"

"Yeah." Jazz smiled, then stroked Prowl. "Don't strain yourself." He then rose from the seat next to the berth and peeked out. "Pharma, may we get a cube of energon for Prowl? And a straw in case?"

Pharma drew a deep vent. "I can get it from the dispenser here. Thanks for letting me know." He would carefully get a cube and fill it, then brought a straw as well. He gave a small smile to Prowl when delivering it. "I'm glad you feel up to fueling." He then gave a grateful look to Jazz.

It felt like they would be able to make the best of this. They'd all be able to make the very best of this.


End file.
